To implement labor saving and highly accurate testing when classifying and analyzing the cells existing in a biological sample such as blood, urine, body fluid, or tissue fluid, Patent Document 1, for example, proposes a flow-type particle image analyzing apparatus that uses a flow cell to render the sample fluid a very flat flow shrouded with a cleaning agent acting as a sheath fluid.
In the conventional flow-type particle image analyzing apparatus, the sample that moves through the flow cell is imaged with a video camera, for example, and acquired still video images undergo processing for classifying/counting the particles contained in the sample.
In addition, Patent Document 2 describes a flow-type image analyzing apparatus that employs a method in which acquired images of particles are divided according to particle size or the like, then displayed on a screen, and further classified by an operator.
Furthermore, Patent Document 3 describes a method in which, when an operator classifies particles, a function that reviews only a previously designated kind of component is provided, thereby reducing the reviewing time required.